Lover's Parade
by Hidro The Exiled Memory
Summary: a serie of Drabbles featuring my favorite pairing in Persona3 Minato Arisato & Yukari Takeba. Read and Review the final chapter is up Perfect
1. Impressions

**Impressions**

_The first impression Minato has from Yukari truthfully wasn't the best_

_After all no one would consider a good impression to be aim by a gun_

_But within time that impression just fade away and in its place was one_

_Of a cheerful and dedicated young lady who always look after her friends_

_And now_

_He's here in here in her room just listening to those words worth it a million of_

_Of beautiful things in his opinion_

**I…love…you**

_That day Minato Arisato came to the conclusion that although first impressions_

_Gave you a good start at any kind of relationship for Yukari it was just needed_

_Three words to make every impression he has of her be totally different_

_Now the impression he has of her is_

_**She's more than a friend….so much more**_

* * *

A/N: so yeah maybe your asking what happend to the other fic of 9 months of hell... well telling the true Im working on that but also i had this idea in my head i couln't shake it off anyway this is going to be a collection of drabbles of my favorite paring of Persona 3 Minato Arisato & Yukari takeba and so here is the first one

review is not a new planet...

so read it and review it.

(when we are at the bottom of the abyss the only way out off it is going up)


	2. mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

The living room of the s.e.e.s. dorm just like always was full of people in the evening

But what was the center of attention were two persona user's kissing

Each other as if there was no tomorrow maybe because for them

Tomorrow never would come if the fail in another journey to tartarus.

_Yukari?_

_What is it Minato-kun?_

_Why there's **mistletoe **on the roof in the middle of September?_

Everyone in the dorm except those two gulp in anxiety

_I don't know…_

_Yukari?_

_What is it?_

_We are still under it…so shall we continue?_

Yukari just giggle while closing the distance between their faces

What they didn't saw was jumpei behind them with his hand open

While receiving money for every member of the group (except koromaru of course)

_Told ya Minato would pull something like that._

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**review if you are reading these fic.**_

**Second drabble already finished going for the third one **

**(when we are at the bottom of the abyss the only way out off it is going up)**


	3. Movie

From Minato's P.O.V.

italics is when they are talking

Bold is what minato is thinking

Movie

_Are you sure you don't want to choose the movie Yukari?_

_Oh sure… I mean I can handle some creepy shadows a horror movie should be easy_

_If you say so…_

**How totally wrong she was**

**But then again if you're dating a girl who thinks she can do everything in the world**

**Like me you should known what I mean**

**Right?**

**And here she comes…**

_How could you rent such as horrible movie?!_

**I told her when we were at the movie shop and she said it was ok**

**Right…because a movie that has for name Final Destination wouldn't scared her**

**Right.**

**I mean I don't mind to be too close to her but she is cutting the circulation of blood in my arm**

**That's it … I turn of the DVD player just in time because I know that if Yukari would saw**

**The next scene in the movie she would make every bone in my body the finest sand**

**You would ever see.**

_Why did you turn it off Minato-kun?_

**I couldn't said it damn it would be embarrassing well at least for her so as a perfect**

**Gentleman … (Ha Ha Ha)... I did what every person in my position will do…**

**I lied.**

_I…was kind of scared you know…_

**OH MAN…I'm telling you that talking about what you are scared of DOES help a lot in a relation with a girl.**

**The fact that we were kissing during one hour is proof enough to the previous thought.**

**I should rent horror movies more often.**

* * *

**A/N: Third one i don't know how to describe it so just review it **

**(when we are at the bottom of the abyss the only way out off it is going up)**


	4. Milkshakes

This one is Yukari's P.O.V.

Is just the same that the previous chapter.

**_Milkshakes_**

_Well…this is kind of embarrassing_

3 hours ago.

**Minato Arisato sure was a mystery. He sure can be anything**

**A fearless leader**

**The most popular boy in the school (or at least at the girl's population)**

**And had a genius that can even rival's Mitsuru sempai**

**But what I don't understand…**

_How can you cook this good…?_

_Is that weird that a Man knows how to make his own food_

_Yes…_

**Well it is true**

**He can cook great I mean how does he do that… but there is always one thing that had always do the best**

**Milkshakes**

**The first time I drink one of them I get mesmerize by its flavor unfortunately Minato didn't do it too often so I had ask him the recipe but…each time I did it…he always said**

_I just do it as the recipe says…_

**Seriously he has to be kidding me… he must have add some secret ingredient or something.**

**So today curiosity take over me and when I was sure Minato was occupied talking with stupei**

**I walk up the stairs to his room**

**I know he always has his door open so I have no worries and then I took his recipe.**

_Well…this is kind of embarrassing._

**Seriously the kitchen just looks like a war zone**

**I could be good at cooking and I have done as Minato's recipe says but…**

**There was something odd.**

**You see when he first gave us milkshakes to everyone was something I would never forget**

**It was so sweet I think he was putting a good quantity of sugar but then each time I became a**

**Little sadden for something he always gave me one making me feel better**

**So in exchange for everything he has done I was planning in making one for him, but for me it didn't tasted that sweet, so far each 10 times I had made it had been a total failure and…**

(The door to the kitchen suddenly opens)

**Great just in time**

**Minato has enter the damn kitchen**

_Yu..Yukari… what are you doing?!_

_Ha…ha…ha…m…milk…milkshakes_

**I'm so stupid**

_Ok…_

_Wait…Minato…I_

**He…he is drinking them… the…the 10 of them…**

**Why is he smiling?**

_Perfect… even better than my recipe_

**Ok…I lost it**

_H…hey…wait… Minato-kun_

_What's wrong Yukari?!_

_Why…did…you say it…why perfect_

_Because it has the secret ingredient_

**And without much to say**

**He was kissing me**

**Then it hit me why every milkshake he has given me taste that good**

**I could taste it on his lips, the same sweet sensation every time I taste one of his milkshakes**

**The secret ingredient.**

_Love…Yukari…that's my secret ingredient…well at least now is…_

_Ours._

* * *

**A/N: fluffy alert sorry about that it didn't turn the way i wnat it anyway guess it wasn't that bad Right?**

**Read & Review **


	5. Worries

**_Worries_**

_Then…maybe I could…use Akihiko sempai to…_

_No…it's not gonna work…_

**Whoever thinks that Minato Arisato fearless leader of S.E.E.S. would go into tartarus without strategy is totally wrong**

**He with the helpful assistance of Fuuka has created a book of strategies for their adventures in the tower of demise.**

**But lately they where proof useless against the most difficult floors in all the tower Monad, he didn't know how did it appear the only thing he may knows is that it have to do something with Elizabeth request but anyways they could use the training the final battle was just around the corner.**

_Now… the gods of Greek mythology….were Zeus…Ares…_

_Where in the world is that stupid physics book…._

**He also has an exam coming soon…**

**As Mitsuru always wanted every member of S.E.E.S. to have a good grade in school he cannot let his studies fall behind not only for that but also if they win the last battle he has to ensure a good future.**

_I shouldn't left Kenji alone I mean he was so sad after that incident with Ms. Kanou… I should call him later_

**Also he care so much for everything that happened with his friends,**

**At the beginning he was so friendless and now his list of friends can go on forever true to be told he now enjoys every moment he has with every friend he has done that when they had problems he would begin worry and pass the entire day looking for a solution for them…**

**Now the problem here is that everything has gather so fast in the last month that he didn't have time for any distraction.**

Tartarus

Test

Friends

Shadows

Strega

Nyx

Everything

**He just reaches his limits already.**

_Minato-kun_

**A soft voice reach his ears making himself fall from his chair in his desk to the floor of his room just after that he turned around to see the face of Yukari Takeba totally trouble.**

_What…. (Yawn)…is it…Yukari?_

_Minato-kun could you please help my studying I really don't understand this._

_O-ok Yukari_

**It was night already and he has refused to go to tartarus because he has to do so much and either way he always has time for helping a friend or in this case girlfriend. So for the last to hour before the dark hour he has help Yukari with his studies even if he feels that half of the time he was Yawning.**

_Are you alright Minato-kun?_

**At this time his head was resting in Yukari's shoulder**

_(Yawn)…yeah…why Yukari_

**With a sigh Yukari put his head on her lap, Minato would have blushed but he was so tired he didn't seem to notice then Minato begin to talk again.**

_You know I'm planning on not letting you fight Nyx…_

**She was shocked but shy manage to hide it well**

_And why is that Minato-kun?_

_Well …. (Yawn)… I don't want to risk you_

**That shocked her even more**

_Mi-Minato-kun…_

_Yukari (Yawn) –Chan…I (Yawn)…love… (Yawn)…you_

**And with that he fall asleep…**

**Yukari was still there a little blush was in there as well and some tears where almost falling from her eyes either way she just wiped them away she help him to bed she cover him with his sheets.**

**She kissed his forehead tenderly and almost left the room when she noticed a photo in his desk almost invisible by the pillar of books.**

**It was a photo taken during Christmas Eve he had ask a guy to take it for him.**

**In the photo he was hugging her and although they were blushing they were smiling tenderly at each other.**

**She came to the conclusion that even if he has too much worries he did love her that much to not let anything bad happened to her**.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done for the moment with this guess the next one tomorrow or the next week**

**Read & review**


	6. Hug

own nothing but the idea spoilers ahead so i said it

from Minatos P.O.V.

_italics_ what minato is thinking

**Bold** what they are saying 

* * *

Hug

**But it turns out…all of that was for nothing**

**All for nothing… that's not true I really wanted to scream at her**

_Yukari_

_I just couldn't believe her_

_But damn it she's just too stubborn_

**That's not true**

_It really wasn't true damn it I couldn't see her that hurt_

**Haha you're just trying to make me feel better**

**Why reality does have to be so harsh…?**

**I tried so hard to fight my fear and this is what I get…**

_What…you…get…what you're getting is my heart broken in pieces_

_Why couldn't you just realized this fact_

**Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-sempai. I mean, why my father and not hers…?**

**Haha…I'm a horrible person aren't I?**

_A horrible person…that actually sink me down even more_

_She isn't a horrible person I just couldn't believe her not Yukari…_

_Not my Yukari_

**No you're not**

**Hmph…well you're just Mr. Perfect**

**Nothing ever fazes you**

_That not true… how she can say something like that!? right now I'm having a really great problem and is just her. Seeing her like this is just so unfair_

**And now you've got the nerve to try and tell me how to feel!?**

**You think you know me!?**

**You don't know anything!**

_That's just the problem… I really know you…_

_You…just are that crazy girls who try to shoot me with her evoker when we first met…_

_You're… just the girl that put her life on line just to save me_

_You're just the girl I told that she looks cute when she was blushing back then… even if I still think so_

_You're just the girl…that's always by my side making me feel better_

_You're just…_

_Just…_

**I'm sorry…**

**My head's a mess…**

**I'm so afraid…**

_I understand it I know how she feels._

_Know I'm feeling a lot better._

**I don't know what to do… I'm totally lost…**

**Tell me…what should I do…?**

**Don't lose hope…Yukari**

**You mean keep believing…?**

I nod I couldn't help but smile at her

**Ya know, you really are one-of-a-kind**

_That's it that the Yukari I know_

_That's my Yukari_

**…I'm sorry for acting like this, you've lost your parents too**

**But I'm alright now…I'm use to dealing with stressful situations.**

**Anyway thanks for listening…**

**Not a problem…**

_Then she got closer to me_

**Lemme guess… sempai ask you to bring me back, Right?**

_That's true but I also wanted to be by her side so with a bold move I said it…_

**I came cuz I wanted to.**

_Now I'm sure that in my face there's the biggest smirk I have ever made but I don't care that much._

**Oooh, you're such a gentleman**

_Then… she blush…that cute blush was all over her face while a soft giggle escapes her mouth_

**…thanks**

_Then…and idea hit me square on the face it was risky but it could be worth it…_

_I…hug her_

_For a moment I just wish to be with her this near…I know she was blushing but I was grateful for seeing her better now…_

_I…had come with the realization that she was just the girl I'm falling in love with_

_And I wouldn't have it any other way_

_I could hold her this why forever_

_And I'm planning to do…_

**Hey!!**

_Nice timing junpei_

**Sheesh… what's taking you so long…? Everybody's…waiting…**

**It's almost…the dark hour so you should get back.**

_It seems Yukari has snap out of it_

**Huh? Oh, yeah, that's right…**

_I try to stare at her but when I turn my head she just did the same and I have turn to the other side quickly so junpei could catch us…_

**…Hm??**

**Um…did I miss something…?**

_O well at least I could hug her…_

_So that right for now_

* * *

_Oh boy i did it... anyway review it_


	7. Silence

i own nothing just the idea

Minato's P.O.V.

**bold **is what minato is thinking and **bold&underline**is what minato says

underline is what Yukari ∧ junpei are saying

_italics&underline_ is akihiko

* * *

**Silence**

_**Even if I was so much alike like Yukari there were things we would never be equal with**_

_**One of those things was…**_

And then Fuuka just tell me to look after stupei.

**I mean I don't mind it too much after all I knew what kind of person Yukari really is… but I guess it couldn't be helped sometimes girls were just... girls, with all the gossips and rumors they usually talk.**

**Hell even I'm beginning to think Mitsuru senpai is a little like any other girl**

**Well maybe not but the point is…**

O come on you know that since that time at the hot springs I'm waiting to pummel him, really you know I already forgave you but stupei is another story…

**Well I guess things aren't always perfect… see having this great and cute girlfriend is so amazing in some ways but sometimes she's just arrrggg…**

Right now I wanted to make him suffer I know that brilliant idea was his and Ryoji

**Oh come on I mean I like…better yet almost love the silence so wouldn't she just shut up… no offense intended at Yukari or anything at all**

And when I get my hands on him I would put my punch in his…

**And here she comes again seriously…couldn't she just be in silence for just 10 minutes**

**For crying out loud we are at the library… (Supposed to be studying)**

**And Yukari wouldn't shut up**

And trust me when I see those two they would prefer Misturu's senpai execution…

**Ok that's it….!!!**

* * *

**_Half an hour late_**

_I couldn't believe that they just throw you out of the library_

**I guess I couldn't help it Akihiko senpai**

Dude I thought I would never see something like that what did you just do…

**At the simple thought I became silent and sure as hell I was blushing.**

**Damn it Junpei you somehow always hit me where it counts**

**The true is that I my attempt to shut Yukari's mouth up…I end up kissing her right on the spot**

**I froze her in place and when I was pulling out of the kiss she just react pulling me closer and true to be told we would have enjoy it for a long time but unfortunately I totally forget about where we were and we fell out of our chairs making every person inside the library to turn to us… long story short we were kick out of the library for an entire week**

**When I looked at Yukari I could see the brightest blush on her face and before I left her be,**

**I got closer to her, she was ready to speak again but this time I come with something on time before would spoke again**

**You look cute when you are blushing**

**And I was sure I obtain the silence I was wishing for…**

**Too bad it was five minutes late.**

* * *

A/N: i just finish this chapter...also might as well doing another two or three more and that's it i guess umm... what else o right thanks to Yzal Innej TyranDF vastler75 and RyougaZell for the reviews for the last chapter things like your reviews always keep me up.


	8. coffee

i own nothing just the idea

Yukari P.O.V.

**bold yukari's thoughts**

_**italicsbold minato**_

_italics yukari talking_

* * *

**Coffee**

**Seriously Minato-kun should drink less coffee this is affecting his health badly**

**I mean sure drinking at least one cup at day is alright but this is just too much**

H-How many has he had been drinking Yuka-tan

_I-I guess this is his 17th cup…_

**_Actually this is my… 24th cup… 25th maybe my 26th but really who's counting them I really didn't count them it doesn't matter_**

**Sure this is kind of weird but… well we are talking here of a bunch of guys who can battle in an hour no one will ever know at a tower that in the middle of the day is just a normal high school so considering this the fact that a normal teenager has drink around thirty cups of coffee is just normal for us…**

**_PLEASE ANOTHER CUP OF COFFEE HERE!!!_**

**It could be normal for us…yet it still not healthy**

**I mean I understand for what kind of problem Minato-kun is passing after all in three days the 12th shadow would arrive and been the leader of every operation of the S.E.E.S. didn't help much.**

_A umm…Minato-kun could you please stop drinking coffee???...it's kind of creepy seeing you like this…_

**_SEEING ME LIKE WHAT YUKARI…COULDN'T I HAVE SOMETHING TO GET OUT OF MY WORRIES I MEAN EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING…_**

**Now here he is becoming all hyperactive**

Dude for once I agree with Yuka-tan you should stop

**Wow for once I was glad that Junpei was in the same room as I and I guess the coffee shop was glad as well**

**_OH…C'MON WHY SHOULDN'T I HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS I MEAN EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING TO KEEP THEMSELVES OCUPPIED WITH…_**

**_I MEAN JUNPEI HERE HAS HIS GIRLFRIEND_**

_But Minato-kun you…_

**_HEY LET MY FINISH OK_**

**_AKIHIKO-SENPAI JUST PASS THE TIME AT A GYM OR SOMETHING_**

_But you have something…_

**_LET ME FINISH YUKARI-CHAN OK!?_**

**I just stayed silent I mean it would be nice to have Minato-kun talk a little more he's so quiet sometimes but I don't want him to talk with the speed of a bullet for the coffee**

**_MITSURU SENPAI CAN GET HERSELF LOST IN A GOOD BOOK AND SAME GOES FOR FUUKA AND HER LAPTOP_**

_To get out of …_

**_AND AIGIS KEN AND KOROMARU ARE LATELY INSEPARABLE_**

**_AND THEN YOU…_**

_YOU HAVE ME DAMN IT!!!_

**I just can't believe it I have shouted at him for a second time but I couldn't take it anymore geez it seem everyone at the shop is scared even…Minato-kun**

Y-Yuka-tan that…that was a little…

**However I couldn't ear what Junpei was going to say because just before that Minato-kun was dragging out side of the coffee shop**

**We walk just out side of the mall when he stop**

**_Y-Yukari-chan I…I'm sorry I guess_**

_It's ok Minato-kun after all I know you have a lot of pressure…so are you still hyper??_

**_Well…I guess I mean I almost finish my 29th cup of coffee…_**

**Then silence finally came but still I did want to do something else the problem now is…**

_So what do we do now Minato-kun??_

**_Well I guess since I'm still hyper why don't you and I…_**

**Earring what I am earring is making my face blush but well if they find out I can blame the caffeine for what we are going to do.**

_Oh…wait Minato-kun…_

**_What is it…?_**

_We have to pay for the coffee_

**Why does he is smiling…**

**_Don't worry Yukari-chan I got it…_**

**And with that we left the mall…**

* * *

**_At the coffee shop_**

SAY WHAT!!!

That's right sir the blue haired guy told us you would pay for all the coffee

Oh Man but how am I gonna pay 30,000 yen.

* * *

A/N:chapter 8 already and two chapters in one week wow i couldn't believe myself.... RyougaZell special thanks to Yzal Innej and also special thanks to Oraman Asturi since it was nice for a loyal reviewer to appear again thanks to everyone and i will be sure to make another one for he next week or so i hope


	9. Jealous

I own nothing...just the idea

**Bold Yukaris talking**

**boldunderline Yukari's thoughts**

_italics minato_

undeline Aigis

**_Yukari's P.O.V_ **

* * *

_**Jealous**_

**No way I'm jealous no…not me.**

**It doesn't matter I'm seeing my Minato-kun being corner by Aigis…**

**Not the fact that I'm crushing the soda Minato-kun asks me to bring him is not because I'm jealous, not…not me…**

**And no… I wasn't jealous when I first met Aigis seeing her holding Minato-kun as if she were his girlfriend although at that time he and I were becoming more than friends.**

**Or the time I found her on his room for gods knows what reason…but I wasn't jealous I mean after all she just was reminding him to wake up five minutes earlier and besides he did agreed with me when I told her to get out of his room…**

**I wasn't jealous also the time when she first came to the school I mean when all that drama of… I always want to be by his side…thing was made I mean I jump of my seat to tell her that maybe she shouldn't give anyone reasons to start rumors or something like that…**

**And sure as hell I'm not jealous right now seeing her trapping Minato-kun on the wall of his room none the less just after we return from tartarus**

**He just got hurt defending ken-kun from a shadow he didn't saw**

**Don't get us wrong we did treat him inside the tower but apparently it wasn't enough so we just have to come back to the dorm earlier.**

**A now Aigis is here rubbing herself in Minato-kun but truthfully I'm not jealous…**

Please remove your clothes so I can inspect the wound…

**OK…THAT DID IT!!!**

**AIGIS GET OUT OF HERE!!!**

But Yukari-san without the proper treatment Minato-kun injuries could…

**I NOW THAT ALREADY…JUST GO I WOULD TAKE CARE OF THAT MYSELF!!!**

**And after what seems like the longest minute of my life…**

Understood

**She was gone**

_Aaa… Yukari-chan did were you…by any chance…jealous!?_

**Aaa…N-No Minato-kun…W-What makes you…**

_Yukari…_

**Yes….I was**

**Damn it Minato-kun just knows me to well.**

But…

_Yukari…do you really think I could cheat on you with Aigis_

**N-No but…**

_Then…how could you think of that…I would never cheat on you_

**I guess you're right**

_See... I wouldn't do so to my Yukari_

**Then without even thinking it I just hug him and I see now why does he is always hugging me this feels so good.**

**Well that makes feel better now I guess I'm heading to my room**

_Yukari!?_

**Yes…Minato-kun**

_Did you remember you tell Aigis you would be helping me with my injuries…?_

**Oh right… sorry about that**

_nah...don't worry about so... could you please get the first aid kit that i have in my closet while i get undress_

**WHAT!!!!**

_didn't you saw in tartarus that i protect ken from a vorpal blade attack...and truth to be told my legs has sustain the more damage you see_

**damn it it was true how couldn't i ever notice that**

_so i have to take off my pants..._

**what did i get myself into...**

* * *

A/N: chapter 9 already im working really hard for the fans of this little compilation so here it is

Hope you like it


	10. Clocks

i dont own persona 3

Minato's P.O.V.

**Bold** Minato's thought(basically all the story)

_italics_ the only three lines that they talk

* * *

_Clock_

**I hate clocks**

**I truly hate clocks**

**Ever heard about the way you woke up in the morning tell you how your day would turn out to be**

**They couldn't be more right about it.**

**And guess who woke up late**

**Not it wasn't Junpei**

**(Although I was surprise as hell for it to be that way)**

**Take a wild shoot start with and M…**

**Yeah that's pretty much the true**

**Apparently my alarm clock didn't work properly**

**Stupid alarm clock**

**And the one who woke me up was koromaru**

**I couldn't believed it I didn't close the dorm and my room was a giant mess**

**I stand up and closed the door of my room in three second**

**While I trip between the mess of sheets trying to find my uniform**

**I was already late I just have to run like eleven blocks so I would make it for the train just in time and I just have ten minutes to get on my uniform take breakfast and run like my life was depending on it .**

**I was now in my uniform and I just have seven minutes…I would have thank koromaru…**

**If he wasn't eating my school shoes…**

**After some struggle with our loyal an ``obedient´´ canine friend I dash out of my room and ran directly to the kitchen in there I normally would have and healthy and well balance breakfast but today I didn't have the time to so instead I grabbed the first thing in the refrigerator and I eat without even thinking.**

**Thing I regret as soon as I realize that the thing that now was in my stomach was one of Fuuka's homemade foods.**

**How did I know?**

**Easy**

**My face turns green purple red and the totally white in four seconds**

**And thanks to that I only have five minutes**

**I was able to hold back the food poisoning (don't ask how because I didn't know myself)**

**I dash (again) out of the dorm.**

**Just to come five seconds later drench in water… it was raining…and hard**

**After a minute of searching in the lounge… I found and umbrella and within ten seconds I was running down the street like a madman.**

**And finally for the first time in the day something good happened**

**I have reached the train on time…**

**The time past quickly and within half an hour or so I have reach gekkoukan high…**

**Only to find it closed**

**Damn it I was utterly confused by that, it wasn't supposed to be closed it his just closed on holidays or…**

**Suddenly I couldn't restrain the urge of whacking my head on the nearest wall**

**It was Sunday**

**Well it was official I totally screw up the day specially since the train I have hopped on to return to the dorm just happened to have a malfunction and I have to walk half way to the dorm and let's be honest who would wanted to walk half the city to get back home…**

**Because for a damn coincidence I didn't have enough money for a taxi.**

**Three hours…three!"…(CENSURED) hours I walk to the dorm**

**And to make the story short I was a total mess**

**And as soon as entered the dorm something good happened**

**And this time it was for real**

**It seems Yukari was leaving the dorm but she totally forgot it as soon as she saw me**

_Minato-kun what happened to you?_

_I…alarm …koromaru…door… sheets…uniform…shoes…food…rain…train…school…Sunday…_

**Yeah that was smart…**

_Oh…Minato…you know what… get a shower while I make you something to warm to eat and then you could tell me everything in your room ok_

**And that was it…**

**Everything in that damn Sunday change for the better**

**Later on in my room let's just say Yukari and I were having a bounding time together**

**When all of the sudden…**

**_Thudthudthudthud_**

**My alarm clock gets to work…**

**So I open the window of my room… I grab my alarm clock…and with a graceful movement of my hand…**

**I throw my alarm clock at the other side of the street.**

**I hate clocks**

* * *

A/N: first off I'm sorry for not updating soon enough i got this awful thing knows as life that up until sunday justs sucks so I'm sorry for don't having the time needed anyway here is chapter 10 just three more and that's it sorry if someone think's is crap i wasn't really at my full


	11. No

if you think that i own persona or any ralated right about said game the asnwer is in the tittle of this chapter

in Minato's P.O.V.

underline minato's thinking

_italics minato talking_

**Bold Yukari talking**

* * *

**_No_**

I am not a person who would brag about every action I did

Actually talking about it I'm pretty humble and always have time to help a friend on everything

And that's my fatal flaw

I can't just say no to a friend

And that's why

Come on Minato three more laps

Man our specialty is kendo and they have already make me run a marathon

Yeah the one who's shouting that over ten meters away from me is Mamoru and five meters away from me is Kaz doing pretty much the same thing

That how did those two get me to do these???…

Simple…

They just ask me

And that's just what we were talking about

My Fatal flaw

I can't say

**NO**

_But Yukari_

**I SAY NO**

_But I…but they needed my help_

**YOU JUST SAID THE SAME THING THE LAST WEEKEND**

_But_

**AND THE WEEKEND BEFORE THAT ONE**

_Bu-_

**TO SUMS IT ALL IT HAS BEEN ONE MONTH MINATO ONE MONTH**

And without another word

She shut the door of her room closed

Right in front of my face…

Yep... you really know how to charm her

I admit

I have really act like a jerk

The reason to have a nice print of her door in my forehead

Was so simple really

I promised her we were going to have a picnic at the mountains out of the city

Yeah…and it's been a month since then.

**_SIX DAYS LATER_**

Ok

It has been a epic week since Yukari came to ignore me and I just have three words to say

It isn't funny

During this week I have been corner by girls every three seconds and without Yukari to pushed them away from me it has really become irking not to mention almost every guy (the exception been Kenji and Junpei) in our class is glue to Yukari giving me this weird urge to beat them with Orpheus every time they get near her.

And not to mention the activities at Tartarus they were brutal without her

I mean either if I got Akihiko or Mitsuru Senpai to come with me I still needed someone with full healing skills like Yukari.

To sums it all…

I screw big time…

Today is Saturday and I just leave school

Yes alone again since I really wasn't in the mood to go out with someone else

Besides I really need to do something so I could repair this

Or else… ok I know what to do already I just have to do what I promised

Ok

That's better said than done.

I stood all the night doing bento boxes and cooking everything for the next day

Man it's seems everyone (except Yukari who just give me a dirty look)

Was speechless

Damn it I could be also sure that shinjiro-Senpai looks amused about what I was doing

Oh well at least not even Junpei would pester me about going to tartarus tonight and so all I will do tonight is prepare everything for my apologize.

And so now here I am

Waiting for her to open the door of her room with a picnic basket on my hands not helping the feeling of déjà vu I got for this…oh yeah I remember why…

She just have done the same thing during the last month

And I'm here at the same time she has gotten to my door in the last month

8 a.m.

Yes she likes to wake up early…

And so I knock the door and within three seconds the door has been open

**Minato-kun…WHAT DO YOU WANT**

Did she just said Minato-kun to me again well that was a beginning now for the hard part

_I made the food this time…and…I'm really sorry for the last month_

She just keep looking at me with the same glare that she has give me during this week

_I guess…no…I am an insensitive jerk who can say no to a friend_

She gave me a more soft expression and so I continue

_And I guess I don't want to lose what we have even if it ends up costing me some friends_

_I guess it's better than to lose you_

That made it Yukari finally smile for me after one long week

**It's ok Minato-kun and I really don't want you to lose friends because of me we just have to make you learn to say no from time to time**

Her giggles greet my ears and I couldn't help but smile at her

Pipipi

My cell phone sound again and I turn to saw a smiling Yukari but I could tell that she indeed look sad

Pipipi

So without much thinking

**Its ok Minato-kun we can do it the next week…**

I turn off my cell phone

We should get going Yukari I guess we can catch the train at 9 so we could be back before it gets to dark right

She nodded surprise but nevertheless happy for my decision so I took her hand and we walk off.

* * *

A/N: sorry if it took me so long but finally chapter 11 is here...thanks to a friend and loyal reviewer of mine this chapter came to life and now only two more to go.

**Please Read and Review **


	12. Gift

i own nothing but the idea i could tell i alreay know this one is to much a cliche

the last one of Yukari P.O.V.

**bold yukari thoughts**

_italics Yukari speaking_

Underline Minato

**

* * *

**

**_Gift_**

**What should I get him?**

**I mean**

**Handmade chocolate is always good**

**But there's no doubt he will come home with millions of that**

**So that's out of the question…**

**Maybe I should buy him something**

**But the thing is….**

Damn MP3 player it turns off again

**And that's exactly my answer…**

_Minato-Kun what's wrong_

Oh…Hi Yukari-Chan it's just this damn Mp3 player

I guess it's just broken or something

Oh well I'm off I promised Kenji a bowl of ramen today well see ya

Oh almost forgot mind if we spend some time tomorrow Yukari-Chan

**D-Does he is asking me out on a date**

_N…no of course no_

**Ok then… well, see you tomorrow at the rooftop then…**

_Tomorrow…._

**After he was out I couldn't help it and I squeaked like a schoolgirl after she was asked by her crush but**

**Aren't I one already**

**So I spend the rest of the day looking for an Mp3 player at the mall**

**It was easy to find one the problem was**

**That the mall was infested with people talk about last minute purchase…**

_Yeah and I'm stock in here too._

Three hours later…

**Finally I'm done the perfect gift for Minato-kun…**

**but it was harder for my wallet than I have expected**

**Still…**

**Maybe I should do handmade chocolate just to give it to him…**

**the weird thing is that when i entered the kitchen as soon as i have entered the dorm **

**someone seems to have done chocolate before me and left all the ingredients out.**

**oh right I'm so good at this**

**Well today is the day**

**here i am waiting on the rooftop of the school**

**what was I thinking about doing chocolate yesterday I wasn't good in that**

**well the chocolate was good the problem was the shape of said chocolate**

**it was intended to be a heart but...i don't know in what shape it turns out to be but my guess is something between a alligator and weird octopus**

**well at least i got**

(junpei and kenji came running to the rooftop apparently jumpei shooting papper balls at kenji)

take this you son of a...

_AAAHHH!!!_

**Yep the Mp3 player that i just wanted to give Minato-Kun was three floor down the school yep no doubt broken**

**and as if luck really wanted to make things worse for me**

**Minato-kun just has to came up now while a fainted kenji is at the floor on top of me thanks to the crash**

junpei...if you wanted to live i recomend you to take kenji off of Yukari and run

otherwise stay in here...

**no doubt Minato's voice can be quite scary when he it too be...**

**because Junpei left running with kenji as soon as his last words were said...**

_so why did you asked me to be here_

because i wanted to give you something with this of Valentine's day and all

**my heart stop just at that moment but i quickly snapped out of it**

_well actually i got something for you too._

well then let's exchange...

_ok_

**we exchange our gifts and i couldn't help but curse under my breath for the weird shape chocolate Minato was going to...**

_handmade... chocolate..._

Y...yes sorry...if it's to little weird i mean...

**i couldn't help but giggle and blush at the thought of chocolate cover Minato in a pink apron doing me this..**

**it seems Minato-kun found it funny too because he laugh with me...**

**the all of the sudden he kiss me...**

happy valentine's day Yukari-Chan...

* * *

A/N: that's it i will never make another festivities stories anymore

the next one is the last one....damn it...i'm not gonna cry....hahahahahaha

anyway please read and review


	13. Perfect

**_Disclaimer: i don't own anything_**

Minato's P.O.V.

underline Minato's thinking

_italics sees members (in order Akihiko Fukka Junpei ken Mitsuru Shinji Aigis/Aegis Koromaru)_

**Bold Yukari**

**bold underline Minato**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Perfect_**

i know the word perfect doesn't exist

sure is a nice concept but it doesn't exist

so...

_happy birthday_

why am i having the feeling that i should change my mind just now

_happy birthday Minato-kun_

Could it be because today school run smoothly

_Dude you're geeting old_

Could it be because today was my birthday

_Happy birthday Minato-san_

Or maybe i'm just seen things

_Happy birthday Arisato_

No

_whatever_

That's not it

_congratulations for another year of life_

It's the fact that today i got to see all my friends with happy faces

_bark...bark_

It's the fact that since i have enter the dorm nothing but nothing at all 

could be more perfect

**H-happy birthday Minato-kun**

and still

seeing Yukari's bright face only with the candles of the cake she has on her hands 

that no doubt she has made by herself

uniform cover with flour and cheeks glowing pink to prove it.

I couldn't help but found the scene is just perfect

so holding her hands as carefully as to not drop the cake

and seeing all my friends in there I couldn't help but laugh a little

i didn't need a wish this year my life was already perfect

so with a little kiss on Yukari's lips 

i wishper on her ears 

**perfect indeed.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY for doing this chapter so small even though it was the final chapter I'M SORRY...*cough*cough* ok now lets go down to business...

like I had just said this one was the last story i have been overworking my brain in trrying to put togheter the character i'm suppouse to show in the second chapter of my fic of apocalypse that pretty much i screw my brain big time so i have to take my own advice in mind and i short of took a hiatus that and the fact that my computer was screw as well didn't help me at all i have to find the back up for my stories and it wasn't funny oh well...

I kind of feel proud of myself pretty much for finishing this project that had left me almost at the half of one of my objectives in here and even though the taste of this personal victory is bittersweet because this is over I became to love this little collection of mine with my life since i got to known my loyal reviewers

I would love to thank the guys known as Yzal Innej (my partner for my project in apocalypse),vastler75 (a guy with some crazy stories i cheer for your stories man), TyranDF (dude i'm a little jealous brazil is an awesome place to live), also the masterminds of guys knowns as RyougaZell(there are no words that can do justice to your fic in the .hack/series section and i'm sure the one you're doing in the megami tensei is gonna rock all the same if not even more) and Kusanagi no Tsurugi (there's no doubt you have been a good reviewer giving you opinions about my fic) and also i want to apologize if I have screw it with any reviewer out there if i have done so please forgive...

anyways thanks to everyone i have enjoy doing this... and i wish the best to every projects you are thinking in doing...

* * *

FIN


End file.
